Celular Frend
by DREIGNUS
Summary: Snape ahora se agarro un celular movil! esta es la continuación de MP3 frend, Furby Frend y Tamagochi Frend, gracias por su apoyo! agadecimeintos adentro!


Ninguno de los personajes de H.P. me pertenece, son de J.K. Rowling

Y PARA AQUELLOS QUE GUSTEN DE NARUTO, RECOMIENDO LOS SIGUENTES TITULOS DE:

**AMAYA ERISAWA**

"_ENRREDOS AMOROSOS"," LA VIDA ADOLECENTE" Y "HYUUGA'S LOVE"_

**GABE LOGAN**

"_ENCUENTRO DE DOS HEROES", "SILENT HILL" Y "LOCA ACADEMIA DE NINJAS"_

**Y gracias a ****Meli-chan****Gabe L.****June-Li**** y ****kisame Hoshigaki**** por leerme!!**

**GRACIAS CHICOS :3**

Aclaraciones:

"Bla, bla, bla" son pensamientos

- Bla, bla, bla- son diálogos

Ahora por favor gusten del fic XD

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"**Celular Frend"**

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Dicen que la venganza es dulce, y se sirve fría.

Y Severus Snape es testigo de eso.

Al fin se habia topado a esas escuinclas hijas de su mamá, que con anterioridad le habían atacado.

¿Quién lo diría? Hacia 3 semanas que ni las habia notado, por estar con su querida cajita, que en paz descanse y Dios la tenga en su gloria, y ahora que necesitaba ánimos, después de mucha depresión, decidió seguir el ejemplo de Luís Fernando Maximiliano, y seguir adelante, aun que se habia perdido la continuación, rayos, y tan buena que se estaba poniendo.

En fin, el caso era, que al fin las habia visto en una clase de quinto año, hasta se asombro de apenas haberlas visto, pero eso no evito que una retorcida y malévola vocecita interior le dijera "A por ellas tigre! GROOOAR!"

Así que sonriéndose con malicia pura, se acerco a ellas, les mostró su mejor, y mas torcida sonrisa.

Y las chicas, que le veían con los ojos, y la boca abiertos del puro susto, solo pensaron una cosa.

"Mierda"

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba ahora en el salón de clases, la cena estaría en una hora, y ya estaba pensando en pedir algo, mientras veía de reojo a las 5 chicas que estaban tallando los cientos de calderos.

Sin magia, todo a la muggle.

Todas estaban con pésima cara, murmurando cosas apenas audibles, mientas tallaban los calderos con unas ganas, que cualquiera se lo hubiese pensado 5 veces antes de acercárseles.

Y no era para menos.

Habían perdido 100 puntos, 20 por cada una, por atacar a un maestro y darse a la huida, además de estar castigadas por 5 meses, y 29 días, lavando todos los trastes que Snape quisiera.

En realidad pensaba dejarlas castigadas por 6 meses, pero decidió ser generoso, después de todo, ellas le habían dejado conocer a su querida pelusa, que en paz descanse y Dios la tenga en su gloria, "Ahora nadie podría decir que Severus Snape no era de buen corazón" (¿?) se dijo mientras revisaba unas tareas de tercero.

-_like a virgiin! Like de very first time, like a virgiiin_-

-¿¡Cajita!?-

- ¿He?- las chicas se giraron a Snape, que se habia parado de golpe muy sorprendido.

-_like a virgiin! Like de very first time, like a virgiiin_- se repitió, y callo de nuevo.

Las chicas se pusieron pálidas, y Snape dio unos pasos al frente, muy extrañado ¿Acaso ese era el fantasma de cajita?

-_like a virgiin! Like de very first time, like a virgiiin_-

Snape entonces giro su mirada a las chicas, estas bajaron la mirada rápidamente, muy nerviosas.

-_like a virgiin! Like de very first time, like a virgiiin_-

Snape ahora alzo su ceja muy molesto, esa no podía ser cajita, el sonido se detenía y luego empezaba de nuevo, miro con desprecio a las chicas, ellas ocultaban algo.

Paso un minuto, y la canción ya no sonó de nuevo.

Snape se paso por detrás de ellas, mirando sus nucas con su penetrante mirada, ellas solo seguían tallando muy aprisa.

-_oye, soy bob esponja! y tienes un mensaje!_-

Snape alzo la ceja sorprendido, y las chicas tragaron saliva.

-_Oye! Soy bob esponja! Y te digo que tienes un mensaje!-_ repitió la voz chillona.

Snape giro a una chica de los hombros, y la miro con frialdad, y esta empezó a temblar.

-_OYE! Que soy Bob esponja y te digo que veas el mensaje!-_ repitió la voz.

Snape miro uno de los lados de la túnica de la chica, vio que ¿Vibraba? Frunció el ceño molesto.

-Saque esa cosa de su bolsillo- demando Snape molesto.

La chica no dijo nada, solo saco rápidamente su celular, y se lo extendió a Snape.

Este lo tomo sin tacto, y lo miro detenidamente.

Se parecía a cajita.

-Ha… esto… puedo explicarlo…- dijo tímidamente la chica, las demás miraban con atención la escena.

Snape la miro con su penetrante mirada.

-Esto es muggle- el dijo en tono despreciativo.

-He… s-si… pero-

-30 puntos menos por traer esta cosa despreciable- le dijo en tono mordaz, y se dio la vuelta a su escritorio.

-¿No me lo va a regresar?-

Snape se paro en seco, y las chicas supieron que mejor su amiga se hubiese quedado callada.

Snape se giro lentamente, con su habitual elegancia, y miro fríamente a la chica.

-E-es que… es que… ahí tengo el numero de Albert, mi novio….- dijo la chica poniéndose roja de vergüenza, y sus amigas sintieron deseos de petrificarla.

Snape se sonrió con una mueca suprema de gusto.

-30 puntos menos, por repelarme- le dijo sonriendo con sorna.

La chica frunció el seño furiosa, y abrió la boca, pero en eso, sus amigas se le fueron encima, para tapársela, 160 puntos para un días ya eran demasiados.

-Discúlpela profesor! Esta loca!- le dijo una de las amigas, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Si! Esta loquísima!- apoyo otra tapándole la boca Con la mano- AUCH!- se quejo cuando la nombrada portadora del celular, le mordió la mano.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Ya a solas, Snape veía su cajita nueva, era negra, muy elegante, con una cosa como piquito en uno de sus lados (la antena) una pantalla muy pequeña al frente, y otra mas pequeña arriba de esta (la cámara).

La miraba con detenimiento, el color le gustaba, y era muy pequeña, fácil de llevar como su querida cajita.

Pero solo habia un pero… ¿Cómo funcionaba?

La miro de nuevo, no tenia botones… ¿Entonces como salía la música?

Snape la tomo entre sus manos, y noto una abertura en medio, la levanto un poco.

-Eureka!- dijo sonriéndose muy feliz, ahí estaban los botones, y una pantalla mas grande.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Le habia tomado un buen de días averiguar como funcionaba, pero Snape no se rindió¿Qué clase de Slytherin seria si lo hiciera?

Ya habia visto que Cajita Jr. Tenia también FM/AM, música MP3, sea lo que sea que eso fuese, algo llamado CAMARA, también tomaba fotografías, pero para su decepción, estas no se movían; también tenia algo llamado AGENDA, donde venían varios números, con nombres de personas, esas las borro todas, no quería nada de algún Gryfindor en Cajita Jr.

Asi estovo un rato borrando todo de la agenda.

Vio que en la pantalla a color de afuera y la interior, se podía cambiar la imagen, se sonrió, Cajita Jr. llevaría su foto.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Rayos, esta no me gusta- gruño Snape, veía con mala cara las 48 fotos que se habia tomado, y aun no encontraba ninguna para Cajita jr.

Era extraño, pero quizás era su imaginación… el no se veía gordo.

Snape, al fin encontró una foto que le gusto, se sonrió, y la subió al escritorio, tardo unos segundos, y vio con orgullo a Cajita Jr. Con su elegante y muy atractivo rostros en ambas pantallas.

-Te vez muy atractiva Cajita Jr- sonrió Snape alagado.

-riiiin, riiin, riiin-

Snape alzo una ceja, abrió a Cajita Jr rápidamente, pero suspiro aliviado, era la alarma que habia puesto para no olvidarse de salir a quitar puntos.

-Bien, vamos a salir a dar una vuelta pequeña- dijo sonriendo, y guardo a Cajita Jr en un estuche que habia echo, era de interior de lana, para que Cajita Jr no pescara la peste llamada "Pila Baja"

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba en su despacho, estaba cenando solo, en una mesita de mantel blanco, con filete estilo New York, acompañado por patatas y ensalada cesar, tenia un hermoso florero de cristal cortado, con varias rosas rojas, muy elegantes, además de tener 2 velas largas encendidas.

Ese día era especial, Snape estaba celebrando.

Sorbió de su copa, con vino tinto, y se dispuso a disfrutar su velada.

Si, Carla Dolores Magdalena, se divorcio de José Rodolfo Samuel, y ahora salía con Luís Fernando Maximiliano.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba escuchando la música de MP3, que descubrió significaba "Música Para 3", pero como el era uno, supuso que estaba bien.

Ahora escuchaba varias canciones, mirando el menú, pero en eso se detuvo en una.

-¿Star Wars?- Snape leyó el nombre de la carpeta, no le sonaba ese grupo muggle, pero como sonaba original, decidió ver que música tenia.

Snape escuchaba la música, pero era sin letras (Un Sund Track), ya se estaba aburriendo, cuando vio la que decía "Dart-Vader" (no se si se escriba así), le llamo la atención bastante, sonaba lo suficientemente oscura para el.

Al escuchar la música, Snape se asombro bastante, esa música era fuerte, malévola, y esos tambores se oían tan coquetos, que era imposible no unirse al lado oscuro.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

El aula de pociones estaba tensa, la clase empezaba a las 8:00… pero ya eran las 8:03, y ni rastros de Snape.

Todos estaban muy tensos, Harry ya estaba hecho de nervios, desde hace casi 3 meses que nadie podía estar seguro con Snape, siempre pasaba algo.

Primero, Snape le fulminaba a cada rato, diciendo que el y un tal Potter XII se parecían ¿Quién fregados era ese? Bueno, olvidando eso.

Segundo, una extraña voz chillona haciéndolos perder puntos¿Pero que puntos ni que nada¡1,020 puntos¿¡Quien quita 1,020 puntos en menos de 1 mes!?... bien, dejando eso de lado, (Harry se toma unas pastillas para controlar su bilis)

Seguimos con lo tercero, ese si era de miedo¡Snape se habia tratado de suicidar¡Y trato de llevarlos con ellos el muy desgraciado¿Pues que coño de culpa tenían ellos de que el no tuviera sexo¡Seguro y seguía siendo virgen! Asco! Una imagen de Snape desnudo, posando como la pintura de Venus le vino a la cabeza ¡El tío ese tenia como 40 años¡Y seguro tenia lonjas, panza de papá y piernas de pollo!

Harry se toco el corazón, tanto nervio le estaba haciendo daño, ya nadie estaba seguro en la clase de pociones, Ron ya tenia canas verdes, Hermione se comía las uñas de los nervios, Neville temblaba ya sin razón alguna, y eso sin contar a los demás, que solo esperaban salir vivos de ahí.

Los Slytherin por su parte, estaban muy deprimidos, el intento de suicidio, de su querido y muy amado jefe de casa, les habia tocado fondo.

Algunos lloraban en clase, esperando ver a su querido y muy amado jefe de casa ser como antes, con esa maldad arrogante de costumbre, pero no, nooooooooo, su querido y muy amado jefe de casa, estaba por ahí, haciendo… lo que sea que estuviese asiendo, pero seguro que estaría tratando de llevarse ahora a alguno de primero a un rincón oscuro, para colgarse acompañado.

Hooo, cuanto dolor sentían las serpientes arrogantes¿Pero que podían hacer ellos? Ho, querido y muy amado jefe de casa que regala puntos y hace sufrir a Potty ¿Por qué nos has abandonado?

-Buu, buuu- lloraba Draco, lamentándose de todo, después del intento de suicidio de Snape, ya nada seria igual, ya no habría mas puntos gratis, no habría mas libertinaje al molestar, nadie haría la vida de cuadritos de Potty, ya no mas puntos gratis, ya no mas maldad en los pasillos, ya no mas puntos gratis, nada de salir y pegar sin ser castigado…… ho, querido y muy amado jefe de casa……¿Qué pasara con los puntos gratis?

El cuarto de pociones era en verdad, en ese momento, el paraíso de cualquier psicólogo, pero en eso se abrió la puerta de golpe, todos se giraron asustados, y vieron a Snape que entraba con su elegancia natural, lentamente, ondeando su larga túnica negra.

Los cual hubiese alegrado a los Slytherin… de no ser por que Snape se estaba tardando en caminar, como si fuera una escena dramática.

De hecho, eso era, solo imaginen la escena de Snape entrando, pero con la música de fondo, de Dart Vaider.

Y así era, Snape habia llegado tarde, por disfrutar de la música de la banda sonora que escuchaba en esos momentos, se sentó, y se giro para ver a su clase, y les dio una linda mueca despectiva.

-BUAAAAAA!!!- Snape alzo una ceja extrañado, todos los Slytherin rompieron a llorar trágicamente, mientras que los Gryfindor dieron un salto del susto, y sacaron sus varitas nerviosos y apuntando como locos a todos lados.

Snape tenía que para esa escena tan bochornosa, pero antes, quería esa foto de Harry temblando de miedo, para su albun POTTER APESTA.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Sirius estaba deprimido, en el sillón de su casa, la orden se reuniría pronto, pero el estaba mas deprimido que nunca, Snape ya no lo insultaba, ya no trataba de golpearlo, ya no lo fulminaba con su fría mirada… no, Snape ya no quería nada con el (¿?).

¿Acaso se habia conseguido a otro a quien molestar¿Así dejaba una relación de años?... ho, Snape-Snivellus-Snapy… ¿Acaso ya te habías olvidado de tu odiado perro pulgoso?... ¿De tu asqueroso cuadrúpedo imbecil? Ho, Snapy¿Por qué olvidas una relación de verdadero sentimiento de odio, por una molestia temporal?

Tomo un pañuelo, y se seco las lágrimas.

Suspiro, sabia que esto pasaría, que algún día Snapy se olvidaría de él…

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Rayos!- gruño Snape, habia encontrado los juegos, era uno de carritos muggles, pero aun no podía pasar de nivel, no dejaba de estrellarse.

-Estupidos autos muggles, son tan tontos, un lastima que los conduzca alguien tan guapo como yo- murmuro molesto, por que era obvio que cuando un auto choca, es culpa del auto, no del conductor.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

McGonagall estaba en la sala de profesores, cuando sintió mucha hambre, pensó en ordenar algo, así que llamo a un elfo, y le pidió pollo.

Este trajo el pedido de inmediato, y con una reverencia desapareció.

McGonagall se molesto al ver que no le habia traído cubiertos, pero suspiro, tenia mucha hambre, y no quería esperar más, así que viendo que estaba solita, pues pensó "¿Qué importa? Que se jodan los modales".

Así que muy sonriente, empezó a devorar toda la comida, agarrando las piernas de pollo con las manos, y comiendo el puré que les acompañaba con la mano.

Y todo lo hizo completamente sin tacto y elegancia, se atraganto, literalmente, de la forma mas corriente.

Pero estaba tan metida en eso, que no vio como en la puerta, que se habia abierto un poco, estaba Snape, sonriendo con felicidad absoluta, mientras grababa todo con la cámara de Cajita Jr.

Al día siguiente, en varios posters mágicos, alrededor del castillo, se podía ver la grotesca escena de McGonagall atragantándose.

Entre risas y carcajadas descaradas, ella solo supo una cosa.

Ese no iba a ser su año.

-Provecho Minerva!- saludo Snape pasando de ella.

McGonagall lo fulmino furiosa, pero mas maldijo a "Dart Vadier", quien habia firmado los postes con arrogancia.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Y esta foto, es la que nos tomo Dumbledore el día que nos molimos a golpes en la sala, después de una ceremonia de premiación- sonrió Sirius, mostrando con cariño la foto.

-Ha, si, lo recuerdo, le rompiste la nariz y 3 costillas, y el te disloco el brazo y te torció una pierna…- dijo Remus sonriendo nervioso.

-Si, ha, los viejos tiempos…- dijo en forma soñadora Sirius, y Remus retrocedió 5 pasos asustado.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape veía sonriente sus fotos, tenia una de McGonagall comiéndose su sombrero del coraje, otra de ella resbalando y mostrando sus calzoncillos de abuelita, otra de ella picándose la nariz, otra de ella cuando el aire le levanto el vestido, otra comiéndose las uñas, otra donde le lanza un zapato a un ratón que le asusto, y otra donde por andar despistada, se dio de lleno con la pared.

Snape sonrió, y mirando cada foto, eligió la de cuando el viento le levanta el vestido, para poder ponerla en los nuevos postres.

Ya se sentía con el deber moral de ponerlos, muchos felicitaban Dart Vaider por la broma, y como dicen los romanos, al público lo que pida.

Así que beso a Cajita Jr, se coloco los audífonos, y se recostó, mientras la suave música de la banda sonora de Dart Vaider, del grupo Star Wars, lo acompañaba.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

_-la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar! Por que le falta, por que no tiene, una patita para andar-_

-¿He?- Snape saco a Cajita Jr de su bolsillo, estaba en su cuarto, cuando vio en la pantalla que tenia una llamada.

Le dio curiosidad¿Quién podría llamarle? No sabia que Cajita Jr pudiera hacer eso.

_-la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar! Por que le falta, por que no tiene, una patita para andar-_

Snape al fin, decidió contestar.

-_Hola mi cuchurrumina_- dijo una voz.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Snape furioso.

_-………… ¿Quién es?_- pregunto la voz del otro lado sorprendido.

-Eso quisiera saber yo, usted fue quien llamo- le dijo Snape fríamente.

_-…………… ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces con el teléfono celular de mi novia?-_ pregunto molesto del otro lado.

-Mira pedazo de igualado, no se quien sea tu novia, ni donde esta su telesforo con celulitis, pero mas te vale que dejes de llamar a este número- le amenazo Snape.

_-A mi no me prohíbes nada chulo! Quiero que me respondas! Vamos, escupe!-_ reclamo el otro.

-Te escupiría con un gusto como no tienes idea insulso mequetrefe! Y si, soy muy chulo ¿Y qué?- le dijo Snape retante.

_-Haa, con que esas tenemos ¿He, chulito?-_ dijo la otra voz con tono mordaz.

-Pues si! Soy mas chulo que tu!- le dijo Snape fríamente.

_-Mira, no se quien seas, pero te lo advierto, no me hagas enojar- _

-¿Ha, si¿Y que harás¿Buscaras a tu noviecita?- sonrió Snape burlón.

_-Grrr… mira, mas te vale decirme donde esta mi novia!-_

-Ella no me importa, esta Cajita Jr es mía! Y se acabo!- le dijo Snape burlándose, y colgó.

_-la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar! Por que le falta, por que no tiene, una patita para andar-_

Snape miro a Cajita Jr, y vio que era el mismo número, se sonrio y contesto.

-_Viejo d mierda! A mi nade me---_

/click/ Snape colgó.

_-la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar! Por que le falta, por que no tiene, una patita para andar-_

/Click/ Snape contesto.

_-No me cuelgues viejo cabr---_

/click/ Snape colgó.

_-la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar! Por que le falta, por que no tiene, una patita para andar-_

/Click/ Snape contesto.

_-Hijo de la chin----_

/click/ Snape colgó.

_-la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar! Por que le falta, por que no tiene, una patita para andar-_

/Click/ Snape contesto.

_-Maldito maric----_

/click/ Snape colgó.

_-la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar! Por que le falta, por que no tiene, una patita para andar- _se volvió a escuchar.

Snape se sonrió, esto iba a ser muy divertido.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Te digo que esto es un complot!- gritaba Mcgonagall mostrando un poster mágico, que la mostraba gritando arriba de una mesa toda asustada- Este es el cuarto de esta semana!- le grito furiosa.

Dumbledore estaba muy atento a lo que le decía, mientras se chupaba 4 caramelos de limón a la vez.

McGonagall estaba hecha una fiera en estos días, gritando y pateando muebles, cada vez que el "Dart Vaider" ponía un poster nuevo en la escuela.

Todos adoraban a Dart Vaider, hasta vio a Snape sonreír, y murmurar algo de "Esto es una obra maestra", y se alegro un poco, después de su intento de suicidio colectivo, Snape necesitaba animarse un poco, además, todos estaban encantados, menos los Gryfindor y su jefa de casa, que al igual que hace dos meses, cuando buscaba a la "cosa", ahora buscaban en los pasillos al tal "Dart Vaider".

-Asi que te exijo que hagas algo!- le grito furiosa, mientras rompía en pedazos el poster.

Dumbledore se chupo los caramelos un momento mas, miro arriba, abajo, a su izquierda y derecha, luego a la jefa de Gryfindor, y luego tomo otro dulce.

Lo chupo muy feliz, y miro de nuevo a McGonagall.

-¿Un dulce de limón?- pregunto extendiendo el recipiente.

La jefa Gryfindor salio hecha una furia, dejando atrás a un director, que usaba su recipiente de dulces, como sombrero.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-¿Están todos listos?- pregunto Draco serio.

-Si- asintieron los Slytherin que le seguían, eran casi todos los de la casa oscura.

-¿Ya todos tienen sus regalos?- pregunto mirando el suyo.

-Si- dijeron los demás.

-Excelente, entonces, ya saben, le dejaremos a nuestro querido jefe de casa, que nos regala puntos y fastidia a Potty, nuestros regalos, para que vuelva a ser el oscuro profesor que todos amamos, así ya no se andará suicidando, e intentando llevarnos con el- les dijo serio.

-Si- todos asintieron.

Así fue como una larga fila de Slytherins, salía desde las mazmorras, hasta la oficina de su querido jefe de casa.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Fuera, estoy ocupado- dijo la fría voz de Snape.

Pero Draco no hizo caso y entro, esta era una misión de vida o muerte, mas de vida de hecho, pero se petrifico al ver el interior del despacho.

Snape estaba arriba de una silla, con una cuerda en mano, tratando de atarla a su lámpara de techo.

De hecho, Snape quería atar a Cajira Jr, para ver si podía tomar una foto de su despacho desde arriba, pero tan concentrado estaba, que nunca supo que paso, solo escucho el grito de Draco.

-NOOOO!!! PROFESOR SNAPE NO SE MATEEEEEEE!!-

-¿HE?- Snape se giro apenas, pero solo vio como Draco se le lanzaba encima.

-WAAAA!!-

/K-PUT!!/

/CRASHH!!/

-------------------------------15 minutos después-------------------------------------------------

Snape estaba en la enfermería, estaba vendado de la cabeza, y tenia un brazo enyesado.

A su lado estaban todos sus demás alumnos de Slytherin, que le lloraban a mas no poder, mientras le dejaban varios regalos alrededor de la cama, y le suplicaban que no intentara suicidarse de nuevo.

Lo que paso, es que Draco vio a Snape tratar de colgarse, así que siendo el gran Malfoy que era, salio en auxilio de su querido profesor, y técnicamente, lo tacleo, pero como era tan bajito, apenas y lo agarro de las piernas, dando como resultado, que Snape saliera volando y se estrellase contra su escritorio.

-Ho, Severus! Por favor no lo hagas de nuevo! Mira que todos te queremos mucho¿Qué seria yo sin ti? Necesito que seas mi némesis para que todos noten lo guay que soy- decía Dumbledore llorando, mientras Hagrid le ofrecía un pan casero.

Snape estaba completamente fastidiado, con el seño fruncido, habia gritado majadería y media a todos, pero estos solo sonreían y lloraban de felicidad.

Lo único que agradecía, es que Cajita Jr estaba bien, la pobre se habia quedado colgando del techo.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Snape estaba en su despacho, habia pasado 3 días en la enfermería, Dumbledore le habia traído un psicólogo, y este lo entretuvo bastante, al fin se habia logrado deshacer de el, cuando amenazo que lo mataría si no se iba.

Ya en el despacho, vio varias cajas de regalo, seguro que de sus queridos alumnos, que lo querían mucho, "Pero vaya forma de demostrarlo", pensó tocándose la cabeza con dolor.

Movió los regalos de su nuevo, y reluciente escritorio, que tenia que ser un regalo de Dumbledore, por que tenia un mensaje mágico, que en cuanto lo toco, apareció con el texto de "Severus, no te mates, mira que te queremos mucho, si el sexo es el problema, yo te consigo un lugar, te quiere, Albus" y aun lado de este, se veía un numero escrito, que decía "Magas ardientes. Call Free: 01.800.5623.256.478".

Snape frunció el seño¿Pues por quien lo tomaban? Bueno, ya encontraría la forma de quitar ese estupido mensaje.

/Po, Poc, Poc/

Snape se giro a la ventana, y vio a varias lechuzas, se extraño mucho, y fue a ver lo que le traían.

Eran varias cartas, una de Lucius, otra de Narcisa, una de Karkov, una de Sirius (Esta la tomo, y la lanzo al fuego), una de Lupin (Esta también al fuego), una de Bellatrix, una de ¿¡QUE!?

Snape tomo una que decía Voldemort.

Trago saliva, y abrió el sobre temblando.

_Holas!_

_Como esta mi mortifago favorito, tsk, pero no le digas a Lucius, mira que ya sabes como es, en fin, escuche que te querías matar, así que te digo, te Prohíbo que te mates¿Entiendes?_

_Excelente, ya me voy, besos._

_Atte:_

_Tu malvado Señor Oscuro._

_P.D.: Si puedes, trae pan, ya se acabo._

Snape frunció el seño ¿Por qué siempre terminaba llevando el pan?

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

-Noooo!- Snape bajo de la silla todo asustado, acaba de bajar a la pobre Cajita Jr, y esta no le respondía.

-No, no, no!- decía tratando de reanimarla con pequeñas cachetadas.

-Respira! Respira!- le decía ahora, haciendo la maniobra de resurrección.

Pero apenas se prendió la pantalla, y solo apareció…………

_PILA BAJA_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- grito Snape.

------------------Afuera en el pasillo----------------------------------------------------------------

-Corran! Corran! El profesor Snape esta tratando de matarse de nuevo!- grito Draco seguido de de los demás Slytherin, que al escuchar el gran lamento, salieron disparados.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Dumbledore estaba chupándose 12 dulces de limón, estaba con la presión por los suelos, este ya era un momento de gran preocupación.

Snape estaba terminando su 4 entierro.

Dumbledore ya no sabia que decir, así que mejor se quedaba callado, Snape término el entierro.

-Ho, esto, Severus… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto dumbledore dudativo.

-Si, la muerte es dura, pero lograre salir adelante- dijo Snape triste, Dumbledore le palmeo la espalda cariñosamente.

-Descuida Severus, descuida, todo saldrá bien…… por cierto… ¿Qué tanto entierras cada 3 semanas?-

-Ho, nada… "Solo mi alma y mi corazón"… pero es una pena, extrañare a Dart Vaider…- dijo Snape triste.

Dumbledore abrió los ojos pasmado.

¿Snape habia matado a Dart Vaider?

Fin.

Agradezco a HermioneBlack88Shadow Noir Wing, Samara Snape, NEFEROCK, Anastasia Lila, y syel por la idea. Gracias.

Hola!

Espero que les gustara esta continuación, como dije anteriormente, no es una obra de arte, sino una historia para pasar un grato momento.

Ahora, no esperaba que a tantos de vosotros os gustara el fic, asi que si me permiten, quisiera agradecerles por sus mensajes en los otros fics.

* * *

Primero con** Tamagochi Frend**

Ya que fueron los primeros en dejarme mensaje, gracias a todos ustedes! Son increíbles!

**La viuda Negra****  
**

Hola guapa!! XD

Gracias por el mensaje de apoyo! Que bueno que te gusto! Y por lo que vi, tambien los demas! Aquí esta la conti, espero que tambien te guste!

**LatexoHPo****  
**

Hola!

Gracias por todo el apoyo! Perdon por no agradecer antes, pero aquí estoy, con la conti! Y descuida, pronto aparecera la pila asesina XD

**HermioneBlack88****  
**

¡Hola!

Gracias poor tu sugerencia del Furby!

Y por lo que veo tambian la del MP3 resulto! Y bueno, aquí esta la conti con el Celular! Gracias por el apoyo!

**BlackLady-AoD****  
**

Hola!

Que bueno que te gusto!

Espero que los demas y esta conti tambien n.n

Suerte!

**Getzsemane****  
**

Hola!

Gracias por los animos! Devras! Espero que esta conti tambien te guste!

**Enovyyyyy!!!  
**

Hola!

Ho, hacia triempo que no te veia! Perdon la tardanza! Pero ya estoy siguiendo mis demas historias, prnto le sigue la de vacaciones, asi que no te apures! Seguire! Y gracias mil por los mensajes de apoyo!

**Shadow Noir Wing****  
**

Hola!

Gracias por el genial mensaje!

Espero que esta conti la deisfrutes! Y gracias por tu apoyo desde el primer cap!

**Anastasia Lila****  
**

Hola!

Ha, ya me pase! Y tango una en mis favoritos! Espero que pronto actualices, pro que pinta para buenisima!

Gracia spor el apoyo!

**AnAbLaCk0516****  
**

Hola!

Jajajajaja XD que me e reido un buen con tu frase! Esta genial! De hecho, en ella me inspiro un poco para la de Furby y MP3 por que me hacia reir! XD asi que gracias por la inspiración y el apoyo!

"Los Amigos valen Oro, los Enemigos son de Gratis...y la Tortilla esta a 8.50" jajaja XD aun me hace reir! Gracias!

**Ralye.Rickman.Snape****  
**

Hola! Gracias por los animos! Que bueno que te gusto! Espero que esta conti tambien! Gracias mil por el apoyo de nuevo!

* * *

Ahora los de **Furby Frend**

De ellos me base para la conti del furby, Gracias! Son Maravillosos!

**kimytaylor  
**

Hola!

Jaja, gracias por los animos!

Y descuida, Snape se dara cuenta de lo que es una pila, pero eso sera en el siguiente.

Nos vemos!

**BlackLady-AoD****  
**

Hola!

Que bueno que te gusto! Gracias de nuevo por todo!

**La viuda Negra****  
**

Hola!

Jeje, gracias por creer que tengo talento, pero no es la gran cosa, es gracias a ustedes que son tan geniales que me leen, de no ser por eso, creo que mi inspiración se me iria XD asi que gracias!

**Lady DraG****  
**

Hola!

Ho, que bueno que te gusto! Espero que este tambien te guste! Gracias!

**Samara Snape  
**

Hola!

Gracias pro tu idea del el sonido del "Gas" XD se que te agradesco arriba, pero de nuevo, GRACIAS!!

**Ralye.Rickman.Snape****  
**

Hola!

Jeje, descuida, pronhto sabra lo que es una pila! De hecho, ya le tengo planeada una visita para ir a comprarlas al mundo muggle XD sera de risa! Gracias por todo!

**LatexoHPo****  
**

Hola!

Gracias pro el gran apoyo! Espero que este tambien te guste, y no te apures, pronto sabra cual es el sentido de las pilas, e ira a buscarlas XD pero eso prnto pasara! Gracias pro el apoyo!

**Enovy****  
**

Hola!

Bueno, aun espero esa nota de tu curso XD jeje, no, descuida, seguro andas ocupada, pero aun asi gracias! Gracias! Y mas GRACIAS! Por todo el apoyo!

**Anastasia Lila****  
**

Hola!

Jaja, descuida! Gracais a ti se me a acurrido la busqueda de la pila! XD gracias por al idea! De hecho, esa cerrara esta saga de "Frends" que a tenido Snape, esa salkdra pronto, pero sera después de esta, y una que tengo planmeada que saldra pronto, gracias por todo!

**HermioneBlack88****  
**

¡Hola!

Y no, al contrario, gracias a ti y a los demas por sus geniales ideas! De verdad! Gracias!

**NEFEROCK  
**

Hola!

Je, que bueno que te gusto como quedo XD y descuida, habra mas locuras para Snape! Aun si no es con un "Frend" XD

Gracias por el apoyo! De verdad! Chao!

**Shadow Noir Wing****  
**

Hola!

Gracia spor la sugeres, se que ya te agradeci arriba, pero de nuevo, GRACIAS POR TODO!! XD

* * *

Y ahora los de **MP3 Frend**

Por que fueron tan maravillosos y hermosos en dejarme varios mensajes! GRACIAS MIL!! Todo su apoyo a sido genial! Espero este les guste!

**zafiro  
**

Hola!

Vaya, que bueno que te gusto mucho! Ojala este tambien, espero verte pronto!

Hasta entonces suerte! Y gracias por la idea!

**Ginebra****  
**

Hola!

Jaja, pues si, asi es, su madre le dara buena tunda, pero eso es otra historia n.n

Gracias por el genial mensaje! Y descuida, pronto se sabra sobre la busqueda de la pila! Pero eso es para mas adelante! Gracias por el genial mensaje!

**NEFEROCK  
**

Hola!

Bueno, se que ya te agradeci arriba, pero de nuevo gracias por la idea! Espero que esta conti te guste como la otra! Espero verte de nuevo! Saludos! Y suerte!

**Euridicee.e  
**

Hola!

Jaja, que bueno que te gustaron los 3, espero que este cuarto tambien n.n

Ho, y tambien descuida, que pronto se sabra Snapy lo que es una pila, e ira en su busqueda, jeje, planeo grandes maldades para ese cap! XD gracias pro el apoyo!

**Samara Snape  
**

Hola!

Si, si, se que oigo repetitiva, pero d verdad gracias por la idea del celular! GRACIAS! Espero que este tambien te guste como quedo!

Espero tu opinión! Nos vemos!

**BlackLady-AoD****  
**

Hola!

Jaja, bueno, Snape si sabra lo que es una pila, lo descubrira por Internet, pero eso es para el sig cap.

Y sobre Dumbledore, pronto, en el sierre de esta saga de "Frends" veremos como le ara un poco difícil a Snape la exhumación de sus amigos XD

Pero eso hasta un poquito mas adelante XD

Gracias por el apoyo! Espero verte pronto de nuevo, con tu sabia opinión de este cap! Gracias!

**Anastasia Lila****  
**

Hola!

Se que ya te agradeci arriba, pero aun asi… GRACIAS POR LA IDEA! Espero que te guste esta conti! Suerte!

**Enovy****  
**

Hola!

Descuida, pronto llegara el cap que el dara cierre a esta saga de "FRends" XD y ese sera el de la pila, y de cómo Snape tendra que buscarlas, hasta entonces, espero que disfrutes este cap! Gracias!

**Shadow Noir Wing****  
**

Hola!

Gracias pro el apoyo desde el cap 1! Espero que esta conti te guste, y sobre el Game Boy, aun estoy intentando un par de cosas, espero que me salgan bien! Gracias pro todo! Espero verte pronto de nuevo!

**HermioneBlack88****  
**

Hola!!

Jeje, espero que esta conti te guste como quedo, ha, y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU APOYO DESDE EL PRIMER CAP! XD

De verdad! Gracias a tus grandes ideas, mucho a salido de estas historias, asi que gracias! Y espero de verdad que disfrutes este cap!

Hasta entonces, suerte!

**LatexoHPo****  
**

Hola!

Ho, gracias por los animos! Jeje, me sonroje n///n gracias! Espero que esta conti te garade, ho, y descuida, la pila saldra pornto, pero ese sera el cierre de estos "Frends" de Snape, espero que hasta entonces, estos te gusten! Gracias!

**Lady DraG****  
**

Hola!

Lo del Game Boy ya me lo estoy pensando, aun buco la forma en como lo usaria, asi que espero que mientras, espero que este te guste, gracias!

**Ralye.Rickman.Snape****  
**

Hola!

Jaja, descuida, pronto Snape se dara cuenta, y ese sera el ciuerra de esta saga de "Frends" donde se ira en busca de de la mencionada pila XD péro eso sera para mas adelantito, asi que mientras, espero que este te guste, suerte!

**Viuda Negra  
**

Hola!

Bueno, no puedo negar que se me ocurrió una buena idea de cómo usarlo, y no como fin de…em… ¿placer? Bueno, tenia pensado que fuera asi como de esos que daban masaje, y Snape lo pondría bajo su almohada para que le diera descanso, o en sus pies, hasta que algun alumno se lo viera, y se lo gritara en cara lo que era en realidad muy sorprendido, me gusto esa idea, pero, me di la vuelta por la Internet, y vi que todos tenian forma… em, peculiar, ninguno que pase desapercibido, asi que perdóname, pero creo que no se podra, lo siento.

Pero espero que aun asi, este cap te guste mucho, espero verte pronto, nos vemos!

**syel  
**

Hola!

Bueno, se que agradesco arriba, pero aun asi, gracias por todo! De verdad, gracias por sugerirme un celular XD espero que esta conti te guste! Nos vemos!


End file.
